


Tell Me Where I Stand

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Questions, answers, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch is insecure and Starsky reassures.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Kudos: 7





	Tell Me Where I Stand

“Starsk, do you love me?”  
“That's an absurd question, Hutch!”  
“Do you??”  
“Yes, Hutch, I do love you! Why are you asking me about this?”  
“Well, mostly it's because I'd like to hear you say it once in a while!”  
With that, Hutch turned and left the room.

Starsky sat there trying to figure out what had gotten into Hutch. He began to think about the past few weeks, and then it hit him! He went to find Hutch and tell him what he'd figured out. He found Hutch on the deck in the backyard.

“Hutch?”  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“I think I know what's going on and I want to talk to you about it.”  
“Okay...”  
“First off, I never apologized for acting like as ass to you at work last week. And secondly, I realized that I've been neglecting you here at home.”  
“Are you done?”  
“Yes...”  
“Okay....you've got everything right so far, but that's not why I asked you that.  
“It isn't?”  
“No.....It was because you have so distant lately that I wasn't sure where we were headed. I just wanted to know where I stood.....”  
“From now on, angel, I promise that you won't have to ask!”

END


End file.
